You Get What You Put In
by LoveSpencerCarlin
Summary: Angela's pregnant, Rayanne and Sharon are keeping a secret, and Rickie may have found the man of his dreams.
1. The Beginning

Angela looked at the pregnancy stick in disbelief.

"What's it say?" Rickie asked nervously as he and Rayanne walked up behind her, peering over her shoulder to look at the stick.

"It's positive." Angela said feeling her hands shake. Rickie gave her a weak sympathetic smile and pulled her into a hug.

"You know what?" Rayanne asked. The two pulled apart and looked at her. "I always thought I would be the first."

"Rayanne!" Angela exclaimed and lightly pushed her arm before pulling her into a hug.

"You know I'll always be here to help you." Rayanne said seriously as she squeezed Angela in the hug a little harder.

"Thanks." Angela's voice cracked. "That means a lot."

"Same here." Rickie said and joined in the hug. The three of them stayed like that for a few minutes before the bathroom door swung open and Sharon walked in.

"Angela, I got here as fast as I could!" She said in a hurry. "What did it say?"

Angela began to sob harder into Rayanne's shoulder. Rickie pulled away from the group hug and walked over to Sharon.

"Positive." He said simply and nudged her in the direction of her friend.

"Oh, Angela!" She said sympathetically and walked over to her. Angela and Rayanne broke their hug so Sharon could hug her.

"What am I going to do." Angela mutter miserably and she broke away from Sharon and sat on the bathroom counter. Rickie, Rayanne, and Sharon shared a look of unease with each other.

"Well there is three options." Rickie said slowly and waited for a reaction, which he didn't receive.

"There's abortion-" Rayanne started but was cut off by Angela.

"I could never do that." She said weakly as she stood up.

"You could keep the baby." Sharon added. Angela's shoulders slumped and she sat back down.

"I'm only 16, I can't keep a baby." She stated sadly and she watch herself twist her hands in her lap.

"Then that only leaves adoption." Rickie said. Angela clutched her head and sighed.

"God, I need time to, like, think everything through."

The school bell rang indication the next class had just started.

"Ang, me and Cherski have to get to Spanish." Rayanne said as she collected her stuff off the ground. "But we'll be back as soon as it's over."

Sharon raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Since when have you ever been concerned about Spanish class?"

"Since now so, let's go." Rayanne said quickly and walked out of the bathroom after giving Rickie and Angela a quick peck on the cheek.

"See ya." Sharon waved and followed after Rayanne. The bathroom was silent for a few seconds before Angela spoke again.

"What was that all about?" She asked indicating towards the door her two friends walked out of moments ago. Rickie shrugged his shoulders.

"No clue." He stated and sat on the counter next to her.

"So when are you going to tell Jordan?" Rickie questioned her which made her stomach start to feel queasy, again.

"Rickie if I tell you something will you promise you won't tell anyone else?" Angela asked seriously.

"Pinky promise." He said with a smile as he extended his right pinky finger out toward her. Angela laughed and latched on to it with her own pinky.

"Ok so spill." Rickie said eagerly leaning forward.

"I'm not..." She paused and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure who the father is."

Rickie's jaw seemed to hit the floor.

"What?" He shrieked in his demanding voice. Angela avoided eye contact with him.

"Who other than Jordan have you slept with?" He asked.

"Brian." She replied in a whisper.

"Krackow!" He exclaimed once again and Angela nodded her head in acknowledgement and burst into tears again.

"Hey, everything with be alright." Rickie said gently and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll make sure of it."

***

"What was so important that we had to leave our pregnant best friend?" Sharon asked with a cross of her arms. Rayanne leaned against one of the many boilers in the room and let out a deep sigh.

"It's not like I don't feel bad for leaving. It's just..." she paused and seared for the right words in her head. "I know once people start to find out they blame it all on me."

Sharon walked over to the side of the room Rayanne was at and stood beside her.

"Why would people do that?" Sharon asked sympathetically.

"Well, did you see her getting knocked-up before we were friends?" Rayanne questioned. Sharon let out a laugh which in turn made Rayanne smile.

"Rayanne," Sharon said as she put her hand on her shoulder. "Stop being ridiculous."

Sharon gave then gave Rayanne a peck on the lips and dragged her all the way to Spanish class whilst hoping that Señor Rivera won't punish them for being tardy to his class...again.


	2. Ain't No Sunshine

Angela decided that tonight at dinner she was going to tell her mom and sister Danielle that she was pregnant. She could only hope that her mom wouldn't call and tell her dad because Angela did not want to go to his new apartment and have to see him with his annoying girlfriend Hallie Lowenthal.

"Are you going to help me set the table or are you going to just stand in my way." Danielle snapped at her sister.

"Shut up, Danielle." Angela replied as she was shaken out of her thoughts and started setting the plates on the dining room table.

"Girls stop fighting." Patty said in a monotone, setting the last bowl of food in the center of the table.

The three of them sat down and filled their plates. They ate in silence for a while with Danielle shoving food in her mouth, Patty eating normally, and Angela just pushing her food around with her fork.

"Are you feeling okay, Angela?" Patty asked her daughter and put the back of her hand on Angela's forehead.

Angela pushed her mother's hand away and mumbled, "I'm fine."

"Then why aren't you eating?" She asked full of concern.

"Maybe it's because she's been getting fatter." Danielle piped through a mouth full of food. Both Patty and Angela sent her a glare.

"Danielle, don't talk that way about your sister." Patty scolded.

"It's true!" She protested, which made Angela want to strangle her.

"Mom?" Angela said in a questioning voice once she saw her mother open her mouth to yell at Danielle again. Patty took her eyes off her youngest daughter and turned to her oldest.

"What, honey?" She replied sweetly. Angela's stomach was in knots again.

"Danielle's right." She said meekly causing Danielle smiled triumphantly.

"Angela it's fine if gained a couple of pounds." Her mother reassured her "Just cut back on the junk food and you'll loose the weight."

"No I won't." Her voice cracked. "There's a specific reason I've been gaining weight."

Danielle seemed clueless as to what Angela was trying to hint at while Patty clutched her hand over her heart in shock.

"Angela please tell me you're just joking." Patty pleaded and Angela lowered her gaze.

"You're not joking." Patty said and stared at her daughter in shock and disappointment. Danielle seemed to grow more agitated by the minute.

"What's going on!" Danielle demanded.

Neither Angela or Patty moved when Patty answered, "Your sister's pregnant."

"What?" Danielle yelled which made Angela look up again.

"Danielle go to your room or something." She snapped.

"You can't tell me what to do." Danielle snapped back.

"Danielle call your father and tell him to come over." Patty said before Angela could yell at her sister, again.

"Mom!" Angela yelped in surprised. "I do not want to talk to him right now."

"I don't care what you what." Her mother yelled at her. Patty stood up and started pacing and Danielle came back in the room a few minutes later.

"He said he'll be right over." She confirmed and sat back down at the table.

"You didn't tell him I was pregnant, did you?" Angela asked her sister nervously.

"No." Danielle said in her best 'Duh!' voice. Angela mental relaxed a little.

"Have you told Jordon, yet?" Patty asked in between her pacing. Angela tensed again.

"No." Angela responded truthfully. After a few more minutes of pacing Patty finally collapsed into the chair she was sitting in before she got up and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry." Angela whispered meekly to her and Patty lifted her head to show her daughter her tear stained face.

"How could this happen, Angela?" She questioned. "After all the safe sex talk we had."

At her mother's words Angela put her head down. A loud knock on the front door echoed through the quiet house and Danielle quickly rushed to get it and get out of the awkward situation.

Angela listened as her sister greeted their father and his heavy foot steps walking slowly towards the dining room.

"Hi." He said as he walked into the room. No one replied.

"So what's going on?" He asked looking at Patty and taking the seat next to Angela.

"Why don't you ask your daughter that question, Graham." Patty responded stiffly. He looked at his ex-wife for a moment and then to his daughter.

"Is there something wrong, Angela?" He asked her gently causing her blood to boil. She was to scream at him! Tell him she hated him for leaving his family for stupid Hallie Lowenthal. But all she did was nod.

"What is it?" He asked sweetly causing Angela to lose her cool.

"Why don't you cut the whole 'I'm a caring father' act and go back to your girlfriend?" She snapped and Graham was stunned.

"Angela." Patty said sternly through gritted teeth. "Tell him, now."

***************

"So what is up with you, lately?" Ricky asked Rayanne as he sat down next to her on her living room couch with a bag of potato chips.

"What are you talking about?" Rayanne gave him a funny look and grabbed a handful of chips.

"I mean you and Sharon just bolted out of the bathroom, today." Rickie emplaned and Rayanne rolled her eyes.

"Vasquez you need to get laid." She joked, ignoring the question all together.

"Tell me about it." Rickie mumbled under his breath and forced his attention back to the episode of _Sesame Street _Rayannehad just turned on.


	3. The Way you Make me Feel

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Hmmm?" The groggy voice of Sharon responded to the noise.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Sharon groaned and weakly lifted herself out of her warm, cozy bed over to the window where the tapping was coming from. Pulling one of her curtains to the side she peered out into the night to find Rayanne was the source of the tapping. Sharon glanced at her bedroom door to make sure it was locked before she opened her window.

"What are you doing here!" Sharon whispered fiercely at her. Rayanne smiled and dropped the rest of the rocks that were left in her hand.

"Let me in!" She hissed. Sharon sighed and glanced over her shoulder at her bedroom door again.

"How?" She asked as her head whipped around to look at Rayanne below.

Rayanne shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Front door?"

Sharon rolled her eyes and shook her head 'no'. "We'll get caught. I'll just meet you down there in a minute."

"Hurry up, then!" Rayanne demanded. Sharon ran over to her vanity to check herself over. Cringing at her messy bed hair she hastily ran a brush through it and quietly made her way out of her room.

She tip toed down stairs and carefully opened her front door and closed it with just as much gentleness behind her.

"Hey, Cherski. What took you so long?" Rayanne asked sarcastically, no longer whispering, as she lounged on one of her mother's patio lounge chairs.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night, Rayanne?" Sharon exclaimed. Rayanne smirked and stood up and walked towards her.

"This," She said as she put her right hand behind Sharon's head and pulled her in for a kiss. Sharon felt her curiosity melt away and her knees started to feel weak. Just as Sharon brushed her Rayanne's lips with her tongue, Rayanne reluctantly pulled away.

"I wish we didn't have to leave." Rayanne sadly stated and sweetly kissed Sharon's cheek before letting her go.

"We? Where are we going?" Sharon questioned as Rayanne started to lead her down the road in her pajamas and slippers.

"We have to go get Angela." She answered. Sharon's eyes widened and grabbed Rayanne's hand so they could walk side-by-side.

"How is she?" She asked, full of worry for her oldest friend. " Did she call you?"

Rayanne smiled at her in spite of the situation and gave her hand a gently squeeze. Sharon was truly one of the kindest, most thoughtful person she knew. She had no idea why Sharon would want to be with someone like her.

"She was crying when she called me." Rayanne answered. "Her parents have been yelling and fighting for hours about who's fault it is that she's pregnant."

Sharon felt her heart drop to her stomach at the though of her friend crying alone in her dark room with the sound of her parents yelling about how she messed up her life.

"God!" Sharon exclaimed in anger and Rayanne looked at her surprised with one of her eyebrows arched. "I'm going to, like, kill that asshole Jordan for doing this to her!"

"Not if I get to him first." Rayanne said with her voice full of bitterness.

******

Rickie growled to himself in frustration and wondered why he had to volunteer to get the 'Cheer up Angela' snacks. List in hand he search high and low for all the things Rayanne had written down. He was slowly pushing his cart and looking at the list when he felt his cart come to an abrupt stop.

"Ow!" A man yelped and bend over to hold his sore foot that had just been ran over.

"Oh my god!" Rickie yelled out and rush to the man's side to help. "I'm _so_ sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The man waved off his apology and smiled. "It's fine."

Rickie opened his mouth to say sorry again but froze when the man stood up straight, giving Rickie a good look at his face. To say the least he was gorgeous.

"So why are you in such a rush?" The dark skinned, Hazel eyed, beauty asked Rickie as brushed the wrinkles in his pants out. Rickie blushed a little and help up the list.

"My friend had an emergency and asked me to pick up a few things." He answered in a flustered voice. The man looked at the list for a moment and then smiled.

"Now why would someone who was just a friend ask you to pick up lube?" He asked with a small chuckle. Rickie quickly stuffed the list in his pocket and blushed once again.

"It's a joke." He replied hastily. "My friend Rayanne has a weird sense of humor."

The man laughed again and held out his hand. "I'm Wilson."

Rickie took Wilson's hand in his and gently shook it. "Hi. I'm Rickie."

"Well it was nice to meet you Rickie," Wilson said. He then fished around in his pocket for a moment and produced a pen.

"Here's my number." Wilson grabbed Rickie's hand and quickly wrote it down. "Give me a call, sometime."

After he walked away Rickie still found himself glued to the same spot staring at

his hand. Rickie nearly squealed as he went to the check out counter. He couldn't wait to tell his friends.


End file.
